


Falling Away

by craftyns99



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: A scene from Free Fallin part 2-my take on what could have been going through the minds of Alex and Paige at Alex's apartment. A oneshot originally posted on FF





	Falling Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some pre LIAB Palex and came up with this idea. This is set in Free Fallin Part 2 and is a take on what might have been going on through their heads. Originally posted on FF

Alex and Paige walked into the flat laughing. Alex switched the light on and turned to Paige, as she held the door open for her.

"Question of the night." Alex closed the door once Paige had fully entered the flat. "Why aren't you sleeping at Marco's and Dylan's?"

"Well everyone's back from the weekend, it's a full house." Paige answers while trying to take her coat off

"Why are you in town?" Alex hangs her coat up.

"Because people here don't ask a million questions." Paige takes her coat and pushes it into Alex's hands.

"Nice try Michalchuk." Alex hangs Paige's coat up on the rack.

Paige walks round the couch and sits on it, "I don't know. It was so chaotic with all the family and the schoolwork." Alex walks over to Paige and she raises her legs, one at a time for Alex to take her boots off her feet. "I was just craving some happy, from you. Hun, we're gonna stay this close forever right?" Paige moves closer to Alex, who's now sitting at the top of the couch.

"Depends. Are you gonna scream at me from behind any bathroom doors?"

Paige chuckles at the question, "But see I did that and three days later you're making me a couch bed. I'm crazy and you're so strong."

"Even perfect Banting girls need to let their hair down once in a while." Alex spoke with a hint of seriousness.

"You're the only one who has any idea." Paige's words lingers, as she knows how true it is.

"Well it's a school night, I'll tuck you in" Alex gets up off the couch and puts her hair back behind her ears. Alex started to move the blanket over Paige. Paige watches Alex and then pulls her into a kiss.

Alex was unsure what to do at this moment. She wasn't expecting to ever feel Paige's lips on her again. She also wasn't prepared for the feeling of familiarity. Paige couldn't quite believe what came over her. She was just looking at Alex and all she wanted to do was kiss her. She also wasn't expected her to kiss back.

Everything had felt so natural between them, like they had never spilt up. While their lips were still pressed together, Paige's hands reached the back of Alex's head, trying to pull her as close as possible. Alex climbed over the couch and started to massage Paige's lips, while climbing on top of her. The thought of Chad and Emily walking in or even her girlfriend, was far from her mind; all she wanted was Paige.

Their bodies fit so perfectly together. Paige's hands were in Alex's hair while Alex was tugging at the hem of Paige's shirt. Their lips parted and their tongues came into play, slowly massaging each other. Alex's hand wandered underneath Paige's shirt and rubbed the bare skin. Paige shuddered at the contact and her legs wrapped around the girl on top of her.

They broke apart trying to regain their breath. Their chests were heaving up and down as their stared into each other's eyes. No words passed their lips but they communicated in other ways. Paige unzipped Alex's red jacket and helped her take it off. Their eye contact never broke each other. Alex decided to close the gap between the two girls and started kissing Paige again. Her hands went to Paige's jeans; she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Alex left Paige's lips and kissed down her jaw line. Her lips found Paige's neck and she went to her weak spot, kissing and sucking. This caused a moan from the blonde and for her to call out Alex's name.

Something seemed to snap the girls from their thoughts and back to reality and they just stared at each other, trying to process what had just happened. An array of images went through their mind.

Alex was still slightly confused and tucked some hair behind her ear. "What was that?" She asked.

"A goodnight kiss." Paige answered but not very convincingly.

Alex and Paige looked at each other, not clearly sure what had happened. Both pairs of eyes squinted at each other like they were reading each other's minds. They both knew what they wanted to do but both were scared at the other's reaction to start anything up again. Alex went to her room while Paige stayed on the sofa. Both of them were thinking that maybe they should have acted on their thoughts as they tried to get some sleep.


End file.
